User blog:AlexTheJustDancer/A Fanmade Just Dance Tracklist
This expands off of my “How To Make A Perfect Just Dance Game” blog. This also doesn’t necessarily apply to any games, but this is the tracklist I’d love to see in a Just Dance game. Tracklist: *Alone - Alan Walker *Attention - Charlie Puth *Beautiful - Bazzi *Beautiful People - Ed Sheeran and Khalid *Blown Away - Carrie Underwood *Bodak Yellow - Cardi B *Boy With Luv - BTS ft. Halsey *Boys - Charli XCX *Cake - Melanie Martinez *Carry On - Kygo, Rita Ora *Chandelier - Sia *changes - XXXTENTACION *China - Anuel AA, Daddy Yankee, KAROL G, J Balvin, Ozuna *Dance Monkey - Tones and I *DJ Got Us Fallin’ In Love - Usher ft. Pitbull *Don’t Call Me Angel - Ariana Grande, Miley Cyrus, Lana Del Ray *Don’t Start Now - Dua Lipa *Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time - Panic! at the Disco *Échame La Culpa - Luis Fonsi, Demi Lovato *Electricity - Silk City With Dua Lipa, Diplo, Mark Ronson *Fade - Alan Walker *Fight Song - Rachel Platten *FRIENDS - Marshmello, Anne-Marie *Girls Like You - Maroon 5 ft. Cardi B *Good Time - Owl City, Carly Rae Jepsen *Guts - Augustine *Happier - Marshmello, Bastille *Hey Hey Hey - Katy Perry *I Have Questions - Camila Cabello *I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) - Whitney Houston (covered by The Girly Team in-game) *I Write Sins, Not Tragedies - Panic! at the Disco *Lalala - Y2K, bbno$ *Liar - Camila Cabello *Lost In Each Other - NATIIVE, Gigi Rowe *Lover - Taylor Swift *Monster - BIGBANG *Never Really Over - Katy Perry *On My Way - Alan Walker, Sabrina Carpenter, Farruko *One Thing Right - Marshmello, Kane Brown *Orderly Fashion - Wow & Flutter *Panini - Lil Nas X *Rescue Me - OneRepublic *Señorita - Shawn Mendes, Camila Cabello *Shower - Becky G *Someone You Loved - Lewis Capaldi *South Of The Border - Ed Sheeran, Camila Cabello ft. Cardi B *Space Invaders - Dancing Bros. *Stay - Zedd, Alesia Cara *Sucker - Jonas Brothers *Sweet But Psycho - Ava Max *Talk - Khalid ft. Disclosure *thank u, next - Ariana Grande *Thriller - Michael Jackson (covered by Top Culture in-game) *Viva La Vida - Coldplay *Warrior - Gigi Rowe *Without Me - Halsey *Work From Home - Fifth Harmony, Ty Dolla $ign *You Need To Calm Down - Taylor Swift *you should see me in a crown - Billie Eilish Alternates *Alone - Extreme Version *Beautiful - Wedding Version *Bodak Yellow - Gangster Version * Boy With Luv - Extreme Version *China - Panda Version *Dance Monkey - Extreme Version *Don’t Call Me Angel - Girl Gang Version *Échame La Culpa - Tango Version *FRIENDS - Sleepover Version *I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) - Extreme Version *Lost In Each Other - Beach Version *Orderly Fashion - Fashion Show Version *Señorita - Couple Version *South Of The Border - Extreme Version *thank u, next - Extreme Version *Viva La Vida - Knight Version *Warrior - Spartan Version *Work From Home - Construction Site Version *You Need To Calm Down - Trailer Park Version *you should see me in a crown - Royalty Version Please tell me what you think about my Fanmade tracklist, and make sure to have a great day! �� Category:Blog posts